This Innocence
by YupSureDid
Summary: Starr and Cole have begun their life on the run. My take of how it might go. One-shot, Starr/Cole fluffiness.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Innocence", sung by Avril Lavigne (off of the album The Best Damn Thing), neither the show nor the characters from One Life to Live, neither the Amtrak in Philadelphia nor the one in Virginia, Java Jive, Target, The Knights Inn and Suites or Motel 6. I do, however, own the plot to this story and any miscellaneous characters that may be mentioned.

Author's Note: After the episode today, I was listening to this song and this just kind of popped into my head. I'm having some issues completing my mulit chaptered Life With Derek fic so I thought a little distraction would get my butt moving. I didn't include the typical back story, you all know their last names, you all know their story. I don't get to watch every day so please excuse any inconsistencies. Enjoy!

**This Innocence**

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Starr lifted her head and wearily wiped at her eyes. She knew they had gotten on the train at 10:55, but she had no idea what time it was right now no idea how long she had been sleeping. It takes 3 hours to get from one Amtrak station to the next, not counting the stops the train has to make. Her tired eyes landed on Cole and she smiled softly to herself as she watched him sleep. His face was almost healed, she noted. She was glad. It hurt her to see the marks on the face of the man she loved, knowing it was her own father that put them there. She gently traced her fingers along the back of his hand, feeling love envelope her. Even in his sleep, he wanted to touch her. She hadn't even realized his hand was resting on her leg until she had looked down; it was so comfortable. She couldn't put into words how happy she felt that he _could_ touch her. No, this was not the way she wanted to do things. She didn't want to have a baby at 16 whether or not it was with the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She didn't want to leave her family and her friends, her life. Her luxury. She wanted all of it, in the right order, at the right time. But she had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. She had had to make choice after choice- _life altering choices_, all the while hoping with all of her heart they were the right ones. When she felt Cole stir, she raised her eyes to meet his. He smiled sleepily at her and grasped her dainty hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle. The knuckle of her ring finger.

"I have something for you," he said, his voice deep from the lack of use over the last two and a half hours. He put his free hand into his pocket and pulled out the tell tale velvet box. Leaning towards her, he rested his forehead against hers. Her breath caught in her throat as she released his other hand and watched him fumble with the box, finally pulling it open to reveal a delicate, but beautiful ring. It had a modest round cut stone in the center, perhaps smaller than what she had dreamed, but perfect now that it was before her. Her eyes searched Cole's, confusion showing on her features.

"Starr, this was my mother's. When my father died, she took it off. She kept her wedding ring on, but she told me she wanted this ring to have happy memories so she put it away for me before it could become a reminder of her sadness. I always knew someday I would give it to you, we just had to wait. Now that we are starting a family together, I don't have to wait. I want to give this ring our happy memories, just like my parents did. Starr, will you marry me?"

Starr wiped at the tears brimming in her eyes, and smiled at Cole. "Do you really even need to ask?" The young lovers began giggling and laughing as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the spot once more before bringing his lips to hers. They kept it short and sweet. Their kisses didn't need to speak, their eyes held all that needed to be said.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

45 minutes later, they were standing outside of the Amtrak station with their bags at their feet. They had made some calls and found a cheap motel to stay at, all they had to do was wait for the cab. Although they were currently in Woodbridge, Virginia, they had picked the Knights Inn & Suites in Virginia Beach. They figured the more they moved around, the harder they would be to track. Starr knew that even at 59 a night, their money would go relatively quick. She glanced down at her engagement ring for the millionth time that night and involuntarily sighed, biting her lip.

"Are you tired, babe?"

"Yeah, a little. I hope the cab gets here soon. The sooner we're in bed the sooner I can relax."

Cole reached out and pulled her too him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. She stepped back when she saw the headlights of the cab pull up and reached down to gather her things. Cole put out an arm to stop her and pointed to the backseat of the car. Smiling in thanks, Starr slipped into the seat and rested her head back against the seat. Once Cole and the driver were settled, Cole put his arm around her shoulders and absentmindedly began playing with her hair. The relaxing motion had Starr half asleep in minutes.

"I love him so much," was her last thought before she drifted off into sleep.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

It had been a week. They moved around a lot in those first few days, only staying one night in the hotel, the rest being spent aboard various cross country busses. By the time they got to Kansas, Starr had begun to get the feeling they would never stop. Cole noticed how tired and quiet she had been and decided that Kansas was as good a place to start over as any.

"I'm sorry, Starr," he whispered into her hair that night. They were at a Motel 6, the cheapest they could find. The bed smelled and the bathroom was moldy but they were together. She raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry to put you through all of this. I know you probably didn't want to leave, and I'm sorry I didn't think things through better. I'm sorry I'm not taking care of the way you should be taken care of." His voice seemed to be on the verge of breaking, and Starr sat up quickly. She curled her legs under her and looked at him.

"Am I fed?" She waited. "Well, am I?"

Cole nodded.

"Am I warm? And I with you? Am I in your arms every night? Cole, you need to listen to me and listen to me good. I am exactly where I want to be. When I was home, I had guards on me twenty-four seven. But here, with you, in this smelly hotel, I feel safe for the first time in months. My dad could offer me the world, Cole, but a world without you in it? It's not worth living. I need you like I need air to breathe." She raised her hand, and showed him the engagement ring glistening in the light of the street lamp outside.

"This means forever to me. This ring, means happiness forever. You and me, Cole, and this baby. That's what I need in my life now, nothing else. Do you understand me?" Suddenly feeling over heated, she wiped at her brow and pushed her hair off of her face. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, I'm sorry for one more thing."

"What?!" She asked, exasperated.

"Well, now I'm sorry for getting you all worked up and sweaty!"

Laughing in spite of herself, she shoved at his shoulder before laying back down, snuggled into his side.

"Go to sleep Thornhart," she sighed, laughter still evident in her voice.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Starr squealed in excitement as they browsed the aisles of the local Target. Cole had easily picked up a full time job at a quaint coffee shop while Starr was doing the same at a local day care center. They had had a decent amount of money at the beginning of their trip, much more than the average teenager would have. They didn't do anything with their paychecks but hoard money until one day Cole had surprised her with some news. He had taken her to work that morning, and to Starr's surprise led her upstairs. He opened the door and revealed to Starr their brand new apartment.

It wasn't much. A tiny bathroom, tiny closets, a barely there kitchen. But it was for them. It was safe, and warm, and it was where they would raise their baby. Starr excitedly tossed a few baby blankets into the carriage and then ran across the aisle to the bath towels. She stood in front of the color selection for a few moments, biting at her lip.

"Do you want to pick?" She asked, embarrassed. Everything in the cart, though it was all necessities, was picked out by her.

"Starr, go to town."

She pecked him on the cheek before grabbing the light blue stack of towels, and then made sure to get the matching wash clothes as well. Running back across to the baby aisle, she picked out a few onesies and then begrudgingly walked back to her fiance. Putting her hand on her barely there bump, she made a face.

"I guess I should save baby stuff for last, hm?"

"Well, we do have a few months before we have to get ready. Let's just get things for our apartment," he said, grinning.

"Our apartment. I do love the sound of that. Too bad our apartment will have everything but furniture. Maybe next month we'll be able to afford a table!"

Linking her arm through his, they went back to the home furnishings department and picked out the cheapest silver ware they could find.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant _

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Please don't go away 'cause I need you now and I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

She laid back against him, knowing he was leaning against their pillows. On their bed. In _their_ home. Sure, it was a two bedroom apartment above the local Java Jive, But it held their clothes, their baby's swing, their life. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them on her baby bump. As most first pregnancies go, she didn't start to show until well into her fifth month. However now that her bump had "popped", it was quite obvious on her petite frame. She could feel the flutters of their baby, the first stirrings of life inside of her. She couldn't wait for the day that Cole would first feel a kick or a punch against her womb. She couldn't wait for him to feel their baby, feel the realness of the life they had created.

"I love you," she said softly.

He nuzzled his face into her neck and returned the sentiment. Giving her belly one last rub, he reached for the lamp on the side table and engulfed the room in darkness. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips as they slid under the covers and Starr smiled into the darkness.

_This innocence is brilliant _

_I hope that it will stay _

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now and I'll hold on to it _

_Don't you let it pass you by_

"Hello?" Blaire answered.

Starr uncertainly looked at Cole. She knew she wanted to do this. She owed her parents that much. But now that she was hearing her mother's voice for the first time in so long, all she wanted to do was have her mommy come get her and hug her until she could no longer breath.

"Hello?" Cole nudged Starr and she cleared her throat.

"Hi Mom." Starr heard the sharp intake of air, and she imagined that tears were filling her mom's eyes as her own filled with tears.

"Oh Starr. Where are you, baby? Are you coming home?"

"Mom, I just wanted to call and say I love you. And that I miss you. But no, I'm not coming home. I need to be with Cole and Cole needs to be with me. Until Dad can understand that, until he isn't able to stop us, we won't be coming home. Look, Mom, I need to go. I just didn't want you to worry anymore."

"Starr, wait!" Blaire said urgently into the phone, causing Todd's face to fall open in shock as he walked into the room that same moment.

_"Starr's on the phone?"_ She heard him in the background.

"I need to go, Mom. Tell everyone I love them. Tell them I'm safe, and tell Dad I forgive him. None of it matters anymore. All that matters now is that I'm happy. I'm finally happy, Mom." With that, Starr hung up the phone. Cole kissed her softly on her head, and the two headed down the street towards home. Taking in her surroundings, Starr met Cole's eyes.

"I'm happy."

--

I know it's pretty fluffy, unrealistic, and fairytale-like, but I think it's cute. I hope you do! So, thanks for reading. Drop me a line if you're feeling generous. :D


End file.
